The Protector
by Raggedydollz
Summary: Inuyasha is forced to protect a witness of a mofia murder. But how can he when she keeps reminding him of his dead girlfriend? LEMONS, InuKag
1. Chapter 1

A/n: A new story. I hope the characters are very similar to the anime. Well, personality wise anyway. Not claiming ownership of anything. Tell me what you think.

Chapter ONE

There was nothing like seeing Tokyo 2:00AM. The streets came to life in a completely different aspect than during the day. People dressed in funky clothes, and spoke in a language all their own. Lights lit up certain parts of the city, while keeping the alley ways in shadows. The homeless wondered through the streets like ghosts, and prostituion ran rapid with anyone willing to risk health for a satisfying lay.

Kagome exited the emergency wing of the Nihon Sekijujisha Iryo Center, glad that her shift at the hospital was finally over. She needed a rest from being up since 4:00 that evening. Passing quickly through the alley ways, she ignored the onlooking perverts desperate for fresh meat, and the homeless who begged and conned people out of their hard earned money.

The local Teishoku-ya called Daiki's was always open around this time making good money off of the night shift workers. Kagome entered, almost immediately spotting her friend in their usual spot. Walking up to the table, she set down her back pack and purse.

"Hey Miroku." Kagome smiled.

Miroku had been her friend for years. They met in medical school and both worked for the NSIC, but Miroku literally worked in the E.R. saving lives. She was in autopsy investigations. Unfortunately, her patients were already dead when they came to her. On her first day looking at a dead body, she past out, and he had caught her just in the nick of time.

"Hey. I ordered for you. How was work?" He asked passing her the chop sticks. Kagome poured on soy sauce. "Um...sad. I autopsied a little boy today. no older than 13. Gun fight."

Miroku just shook his head. "This world is becoming more and more dangerous." "Yeah, and we're only in Tokyo." Kagome retorted. Miroku smirked.

They ate and discussed their internships for the summer. around half past 3, They paid the tab and walked out into the warm tokyo air.

"You sure you don't want me to walk you home?" Miroku asked. Kagome thought his gentlemen charm was sweet, but she was a woman of the 21st century and could handle herself. "No thanks. Besides, your apartment is on the other side of town. I'll see you tomorrow night."

Miroku sighed, giving his closest friend a hug. "Alright, but be careful and go straight home." Kagome nodded, heading downtown.

Stepping off the subway, Kagome checked the area. "I guess there's not much going on tonight." she said. This was good because it meant she could take the short cut through the back alley instead walking two blocks around.

Half way home she heard voices in the dimly lit alley way. Kagome slowed her pace. She came to a hault when those voices got louder. There were three men. Two were the standing, the other was on his knees. Ducking behind the trash can, she got as low as possible. _'I'll just hide here until they leave.'_ she thought. Yeah, that's the smart thing to do.

"Look, we don't want to make this harder than it has to be." a deep barritone voice calmly explained.

"I'm sorry Kouga! You got to believe me! I didn't tell them anything! Hiten, please..."

Kouga handed Hiten a gun. "You know this has to be done. If Naraku finds out that there's a leak, we'll all be dead."

Hiten took the gun from Kouga, cocking it. "Brother, you know I love you. Why'd you do it? Why Miten?"

The big man on the ground cried a flood of tears. Miten sniffled. "Naraku's gonna sell us out. All of us. Its just a matter. of time." Kouga sneered. "Fool! You're speaking foolish because you opened your mouth to an undercover cop and now you have to play snitch."

Hiten's eyes raged with anger. "MITEN! How could you?" Miten shut his eyes tight. "Just do it brother! DO IT!!" he screamed. Hiten put the gun to his neck. "Forgive me" he whispered before pulling the trigger, sending his only remaining family member into the spirit world.

Kagome gasped. '_Oh my god! Oh my god!' _

Kouga looked around, suddenly suspicious. He had heard something. A rat maybe. Turning back to Hiten, he placed a hand on his shoulder. "It had to be done. Take the body and burry him pier fourteen. Quickly before someone sees us."

Hiten sat, almost lifeless with his brother's life in his hands. "He's right Kouga. Naraku is getting too powerful. It's time we start thinking about oursel-" BANG Kouga shot in the back, mid sentence. "Pathetic."

Getting into the stylish black mercedes, Kouga drove off. Kagome sprang from the trash can, running to Hiten.

"Oh my goodness, we have to stop your bleeding.Breathe steadily. Can you hear me?" Kagome asked all the medical questions. Hiten winced in threatening pain. "Don't save me. They'll only kill me later. Take this."

He handed her an old looking key. The inscription read, ' Plot 13, Row 12.' "What does this mean? Can you hear me? Look, I'm going to dial 911, you'll be absolutely fine Hiten." Kagome slipped. Hiten gasped for breath. "You saw?" he managed to speak.

"Yes" Kagome confessed Hiten's eyes looked her straight in the eyes and whispered with his last breath, "Then you must get away."

It hadn't been five minutes when the black mercedes came back into view. "Oh god." she wispered. Kouga stepped into the light. "Hey you!" he called not far from her.

Looking in the opposite direction, she spotted the police. kagome jumped to her feet, facing past the cop car where she knew Kouga would not follow. The local cop tried to follow her but he was too out of shape.

Kagome didn't stop running til she gotback to her family shrine. She reached the top, almost out of breath. Glancing back at the city, she was in shock to what she had just witnessed. "Oh my lord.." she whispered.

Her attention was drawn to the pain in her hand. It was the key Hiten had given her. Releasing her tensioned hand, she read the inscription again. "What the hell..." Kagome mumbled. Regardless of what it meant, she wanted nothing to do with any part of it. Tokyo mafias' were nothing to triffle with.

In a panic, she desperately searched for a place to hide it. Her sights set on the old well house. Entering it, she made a vow. "This never happened." she said confidently. Praying for Hiten and his brother, she dropped the key into the empty well and closed it's doors.

**10:00AM THAT SAME DAY--**

Hojo sat stunned with Kagome in the coffee shop, stunned to hear of such news. "Well, you need to go to the police." he advised.

Kagome shook her head no. "Look, I can't do that. I know what happens when people open their mouths; they end up on my examining table."

Hojo sighed. "Kagome darling, you need to stop watching so much American TV. And try not to slouch." Kagome frowned but attempted to sit straighter..

The young waitress appeared with a slight smile. "Anything else for you sir?" she asked a little too politely. Hojo winked at her. "No thanks, I'm good here." The waitress turned to ask Kagome but Hojo cut in. "She doesn't want anything either."

Kagome inwardly groaned. Hojo was sort of the demanding/controling perfectionist. They had met through their fathers. Although Hojo's family was far richer and snobbish, they had accepted the Higurashi's for their intelligence and worth ethic. Kagome's father also had is heart set on his daughter marrying into the right family, so her engagement to Hojo was practically arranged. Who knew her life would be tied to a tyrant?

'Not me. ' Kagome admitted to herself. Glancing at her watch, she exhaled. "Hojo darling, I have to go to work."

Hojo paid the tab and they left. All the way to the hospital, Hojo lectured her on the dangers of with holding evidence. When they arrived, Kagome couldn't have been happeir to look at a body that couldn't talk.

"Kagome," Hojo called from the car.

Kagome rolled her eyes, put on a fake smile and faced him. "Yes?"

"Go to the police." He said sternly. Kagome gave a final nod and practically raced into the hospital.

**Tokyo Police Station**

"SHIT!" Inuyasha screamed, throwing his coffee cup into the wall. Nobunaga looked a bit worried. "Inuyasha, calm down." he tried calming his partner.

"How the fuck can I calm down?! Our only snitch is dead, and now we have no leads! How am I supposed to bring Naraku down when I've got nothing?!" He shouted. Inuyasha had been tracking down Naraku for six months and it was getting him nowhere.

There had been major activity going on with the underground ever since Naraku took over from his mentor Onigumo. There were alot of drugs being moved and alot of weapons being bought. The only problem is, they've been bought legally with laundered money and being sold to the local criminals for profit. No one was safe after sunset. No one.

Wanting to drink something, Inuyasha searched for his coffee. "Where the hell did I put my coffee?" Nobunaga chuckled. "You threw it against the wall. And not to worry. Myouga is good at finding loop wholes. He'll dig up something."

Inuyasha snorted. "Hell, he'd better. He's supposed to be a field agent, but everytime he's called to duty, he's never there!" Nbunaga laughed. "He's not the shooting type. Unlike you."

Inuyasha shrugged. The phone rang and Nobunaga answered it. "Takeda. Are you serious?...Myouga, you're the best!" he hung up the phone with a big grin.

"That was Myouga. You're not going to believe this." Nobunaga said, half skeptical himself. Inuyasha wasn't too thrilled. He continued examining his gun. "What?" he asked distracted.

"Myouga recieved a call from a guy named Hojo. Turns out his girlfriend found Hiten's body after the murder." Nobunaga told him.

Inuyasha paused. "Could it be the same girl who ran from the cops in the police report?"

"Strong possibility. She works as a intern for the NSIC." Nobunaga explained further. Inuyasha put his gun back in the shoulder holster. "Call Myouga and get him and a back up squad. I have a friend in E.R. who may be able to help. I want this girl before she disappears."

Nobunaga nodded with a sigh. "I hate being non-active." Inuyasha smirked. "No one told you to go flying into that burning building to save some wench's pet iguana."

"Hey, that fire was the best thing that happened to me and Nazuna. We're getting married in August."

"Your funeral." Inuyasha shouted walking out the door.

**Nihon Sekijujisha Iryo Center E.R-Unit**

"I want 200 joules on this man stat! Kim, keep an eye on that monitor, let me know when it starts to skip." Miroku shouted instructions, trying to save this old timer's failing heart. "And, CLEAR!" he hit the man. three times, and by the miracle of God, his heart was doing a steady beat.

"Oh thank god!" Miroku smiled and so everyone else. "Okay Roku, take over. Kim, set him up for an emergency transplant. This tin man needs a new heart." Everyone got to work.

Miroku took off his opperation union form in the next room. When he was finished, he was greeted by an old face. Inuyasha stood leaning against the wall, apparently watching the whole ordeal through the glass.

"Pretty impressive. Still saving lives, huh monk?" He asked with a smirth. Miroku chuckled. " Depends. You still taking them?" Inuyasha shrugged. "I got out of that a couple of months ago."

"Really? So what brings you here? I mean, I'm always glad to see you, but everytime I do, you're always on a mission." Miroku reasoned, sitting on the desk.

Inuyasha took out a photo a young woman and showed it to him. "Do you know her?" Miroku took the photo and frowned. It was Kagome. "Yes. She's my colleague. Is she alright? What's going on?"

"Last night, she was seen fleeing the murder scene of a Notorious mofia member." Inuyasha explained. Generally, they were not supposed to reveal such information, but him and Miroku were good friends. He could trust him. And that was saying alot.

"Kagome? She's harmless! She was probably going to save the man, not kill him." Miroku defended her. There was no way a woman as sweet and good-looking as Kagome would be caught dead with those kind of men.

"Villany wears many masks. You and I both know that." Inuyasha retorted skeptically. Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Tu Che. But I'm telling you, Kagome is innocent. And it couldn't have been her. I was with her last night."

"Did you take her home?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku shook his head no. "No, she insisted that she walk. Hates to be a burden." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Miroku was making her out to a girl scout.

"Well her boyfriend called this mourning and told the police that she had informed him on the events she witnessed. He had a feeling she wouldn't go to the police, so he did." Inuyasha revealed to him.

Miroku nodded. "Well, she's a pathologist intern. She should be there now. Want me to escort you?" he asked genuinely corncerened for Kagome and the trouble she may have gotten into.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Nah, I want to do this myself." He got up and walked to the door. He knew Miroku was concerned so before he left, he said, "I promise she won't be arrested. I just want to get to the bottom of this. For her sake and ours."

Miroku smirked as Inuyasha left. 'I knew I could count on him.' he said to himself.

**Nihon Sekijujisha Iryo Center-Autopsy**

"Good morning Dr. Kaede" Kagome greeted her instructer with a smile.

Her mentor gave a soft smile, always happy to see the young lady. "Hello dear. We have some new examinees today. Today, concentrate not on the wounds, but where the bullet has langed and the exact point of contact that lead to the chain of reactions causing the death."

Kagome nodded, loving a new challenge. She pulled back the white sheet. "Oh my God!!" she screamed. Kagome stumbled away, not believing she was yet again looking at Hiten's corpse.

A/n: End of first chaper. What did you think? I know it's sort of long but I wanted to get the foundation out of the way. Next chapter should be very interesting. Hope you like it. Read and Review! Reviews are good! really want the feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Thank you for the reviews. Chapter three. Enjoy.

Kaede quickly covered the body back up with the sheet. "Kagome dear, for heaven's sake, what is wrong with you? You act as if you've never seen a dead body before."

"I-I need some air." Kagome studdered, taking very short breaths. Kaede made her take a seat. She took out a brown paper bag and handed it to Kagome, instructing her to breathed through it.

When Kagome had calmed down a little, she began to cry. "Kaede. This is horrible. I knew this this man. I m-mean I don't know him but I.."

Whatever she was about to say was cut off by the doors bursting open with police. Kagome began to panic. "Oh no!" she wispered.

"Kagome Higurashi?" A young man said. He was awefully handsom, even if he did look cruel. His silver hair was pulled back, and his golden eyes bore into her. Kagome felt guilty just by looking into his eyes. Even if she was innocent.

"What is the meaning of such an intrusion?! This is very serious work!" Kaede fumed. The young man rolled his eyes. "Cool it granma, we're here for _her_." he pointed to Kagome, who was a bundle of nerves.

"What can I do for you?" Kagome finally managed to let something escape her dry throat.

"I'm detective Inuyasha of the Tokyo Police and we've come to take you down to the station for questioning." Inuyasha told her. He was quite amazed at how innocent she looked. The girl was too fragile to cause anyone any serious damage. _'Yeah...I thought the same thing about Kikyo and look where that got me.'_ He thought.

Kaede's worried expression turned to Kagome. "What is the meaning of this Kagome? What's happened?" Kagome finally stood up. " I'm not sure. I've only done what I've always done. Try to help."

Turning to Inuyasha, Kagome asked, " Am I going to be arrested?" Inuyasha shook his head. "Not if you come willingly. We just want to ask you some questions."

Kagome nodded. " Very well. Kaede, I do apologize for this. I'll make up the hours." Kaede waved her off. "No worries dear. Just be careful."

She watched as Kagome went with Inuyasha and two more police men. "Lord child, I pray everything's alright."

-**Tokyo Police Station, Interogation Room-**

Nobunaga, Myouga, and Inuyasha sat with Kagome, ready to hear her story. Nobunaga appeared calm and understanding. Myouga sympathsized for the poor girl, and Inuyasha was untrusting. It was going to be a pretty interesting interogation.

"Where were you around 3-3:30AM?" Nobunaga began. Kagome answered that question without a problem. "I had gotten off work and was eating at a local diner with my friend Miroku. Around 3:30am, we parted ways."

"Does Miroku have a car?" Inuyasha asked a question he already knew.

"Yes. " Kagome answered simply. What does his car have to do with anything?

"Did he offer you a ride home?" Inuyasha pushed the matter. Kagome nodded. "Of course he did. Miroku's a gentleman, but I declined.

" Why?" He pushed.

Kagome felt herself getting a little agitated with detective Inuyasha. "_Beacause_, he lives across town and I can walk. That's why."

"Police reports say you were on the scene when one of the local cops appeared on the scene. Why'd you run?" Inuyasha asked, reading the report.

Kagome twisted her fingers nervously. "Look, I don't want anything to do with this. The man was dying. A clear colt 45 bullet through the back of the chest, puncturing a lung causing him to choke to death on his own blood.

When both officers looked at her in shock, Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'm a coroner for god sakes! Pathology and Anatomy are my majors. I'm an intern at a hospital, and it's in our nature to help those who are injured. The policemen in this city are crooked and will put innocent people in jail for the sake of money and to get in good with Naraku. I'm not dumb."

Nobunaga sighed. "Listen Ms. Higurashi. We understand that the law has been a complete mess all these years. But there are STILL some good men who want to see Naraku behind bars or dead. One of them is standing behind you." he said, indicating Inuyasha.

Inuyasha remained in the corner observing. The girl was smarter than she looked. Anyone in her position knew that you did NOT go against Naraku if you wanted live a normal life. That's how he stayed in power. People feared him.

"We need you to cooperate with us Ms. Higurashi, or more people will end up on your examiner's table." Nobunaga advised softly. Kagome glanced at him to Inuyasha. She wanted to help...but how could she be assured that her family and friends would be safe? What about her own safety?"

"I want to help, but I need full protection, and not that crap you call protection where you send someone to a different city and Naraku finds them and they disappear." Kagome told Nobunaga sternly.

"First things first. What do you know?" Inuyasha asked, taking a seat in the chair next to Nobunaga and across from Kagome.

"NO! First, I want my potection. A written legalized document for me and my family. I want it now. And I want confirmation that my family is safe." Kagome demanded, staring Inuyasha right in the eye.

Inuyasha stared back, his eyes firey. Finally, rolling his eyes, he snapped his fingers. "Done." he told her grumpily.

"Wait, just like that? He can do that?" She asked Nobunaga. Nobunaga nodded with a smile. " By any means necessary. We need cold hard evidence to put Narkau away, and we believe you are the key."

Kagome paused thinking about the key. Yeah, she had it, but she had no intention of giving it to the police or anyone else. As far as she was concerned, it didn't exsist.

"Fine. When I arrived on the scene, I heard an altercation between three men. Hiten was alive and they dicussed something about a snitch. I believe Manten was the snitch, because he was on his knees. Manten said it was only a matter of time before Naraku started to kill all his men off. Kouga told him to shoot him. Hiten shot his brother and-"

"Wait, how did you know they were brothers?" Nobunaga asked getting suspicious. Kagome frowned, not liking where this was going. "Because Hiten said, 'Goodbye brother.' before he shot him. Then Kouga said that they needed to get rid of the body."

"Did they say where?" Inuyasha asked quickly. This evidence would be the key to bringing Narkau down.

"No, he didn't." Kagome lied. She exactly where the body was, or thought so anyways. Pier 14 was where Manten's body was..but she wouldn't give them that information until she was sure they'd secure her and her family.

"But anyways, Hiten started to panic after killing his brother. Kouga shot him. And..then I came around to help him. He was dying told me not to save him because they'd only kill him later. I called 9-11 anyway." Kagome finished.

Nobunaga sat back. "Well. We'll need you to testify against Kouga and Naraku." he said. "WHAT?! NO! THAT WASN"T PART OF THE DEAL!" She screeched in horror. '_I'm a gonner.'_ Kagome thought.

"Look wench, we secure you and your family, you give us your aliby. It's just that simple." Inuyasha snapped at her. All he cared about was bringing down Naraku. '_And she's going to help. Weather she wants to or not.'_

"Don't worry Ms. Higurashi, we'll take care of you. Now we'll need you to sign some release forms and you're free to go for the rest of the day."Nobunaga told her before she could object. Two police came in, escorting her to the other room.

------

Once they reached the office, Inuyasha plopped down in his seat. "Wow." Nobunaga said. Inuyasha just nodded. " Yep." "You think she'll do it?" He asked.

Inuyasha gave him a skeptical look. Nobunaga shrugged. "She get on the stand and lie." "She won't. But I want extra security on this girl. Nothing happens to her. Atleast until trial."

"If we can make it that long." Nobunaga objected. " Inuyasha. Everyone knows there's a leak in this department. Naraku keeps getting ahold of our contacts and its not a guarantee that this girl will be any different. I'm starting to think we should just let her go."

"NO." Inuyasha said sharply. "I won't. Not when I've come this far." Nobunaga sighed, tossing down the files. "Dammit Inuyasha! Just let it go! Let _her _go."

"No," Inuyasha stated shaking his head. "I can't."

At that moment, chief inspector Nikinu entered the room, closing the door behind him. Inuyasha and him didn't get along, but he was one of the good guys. In fact, he was extremely kind to civilians and a respected citizen. But he often scorned Inuyasha for being to rough with criminals. Something Inuyasha never took well.

Nobunaga nodded in respect. "Good day sir." Inuyasha just nodded with a slight frown. It was as good as Nikinu was gonna get.

"Mamura, Takeda. I see we finally have a lead on Naraku. This girl is going to need extra care. I've decided to keep her in the city so she doesn't run away like so many others." he told the detectives.

"Well, what of her family?" Nobunaga asked. Nikinu's expression saddened a little. "Her family is in the protection agency as we speak. It bothers me that she didn't get to say goodbye but we need no complications this time around. I've arranged for Ms. Higurashi to have a body gaurd."

"That's good chief. What loser got stuck with that job?" Inuyasha chuckled, glancing at a smirking Nobunaga. Chief Nikinu had the biggest smile of all. "Why, you Detective."

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha yelled. Nikinu cleared his throat. "Well, we think you should take a back seat this time around Inuyasha."

"But this is MY CASE! NARAKU IS MINE!" Inuyasha shouted. This was bullshit. He'd been trying to catch Naraku for the past two years and now finally had a window.

Nikinu nodded. "We know this. We know you have your own reasons for bringing down this man, but we need the girl _alive _to testify."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" Inuyasha yelled stepping to Nikinu, ready to beat his ass for that smart alack remark. Nobunaga jumped between them before Inuyasha got himself into serious trouble.

"Cheif, you can't be serious. This is Inuyasha's case! He's the best detective in the field." Nobunaga spoke on Inuyasha's behalf, holding his partner back. Lord knows if Nikinu said another word to Inuyasha he'd snap.

"Inuyasha is a good detective and an excellent officer, "Nikinu agreed whole heartedly, "but his reckless persuits of Naraku has cost this department thousands of dollars. Hundreds of thousands infact." he said the last part under his breath.

Inuyasha pushed Nobuaga off him, stepping in Nikinu's face."You pompus jackass. You would do something foul as this to just to piss me off! I swear if you weren't cheif I'd-"

"You'd WHAT" Nikinu sharply cut him off. "Watch it Mamura. You're lucky I'm still letting you on the case!"

Nobunaga sighed, coming between them again He gave Inuyasha a look and Inuyasha went to the other side of the room.

"Sir," Nobunaga said quietly, turning back to his boss." You know what this means to Inuyasha. Please. Don't shut him out."

Nikinu was genuinely upset that he had to be the barrer of bad news. He hated bad news, but this had to be done. "I'm sorry. It's out of my hands. He's still apart of the team but we need this girl's safety to be top priority. I'm confident Inuyasha will suceed where his pride failed. The board has made their decision and it's final. Tell him he starts tonight."

Nobunaga rolled his eyes as Nikinu left. He hated giving Inuyasha bad news. He looked like the Devil in Carnet hearing it.

"Inuyasha." Nobunaga began his 'we're a team' speech, but Inuyasha didn't want to hear it. He stormed out the room, slamming the door behind him.

------------

"Thank you." Kagome said, recieving her purse back. She had been informed that she would have a body gaurd, but who?

"I hope it isn't that aweful detective. " Kagome mumbled, putting on her jacket. At that moment, Inuyasha came bursting through the doors, startling her. _'Speak of the devil and he appears.'_

Inuyasha came in one swift motion, dragging her along with him. "Get up!" he growled to her. Kagome winced as he drug her outside. "Hey!"

Once they reached the outdoors of the police station, Inuyasha took her around the block finally letting go of her with a slight shove. Kagome yanked her arm, rubbing the forming bruises.

"Alright, look. I don't want to protect you and I know you don't want me to protect you, but as fucked up as life is, here we are. You'll do what I say, when I say it. Two, there is no wondering off without notifying me. Three, Don't question me. Four, if you make this job anymore hellish than it already is, I'll kill you myself! Is that in any way UNclear Ms. Higurashi!?! Inuyasha snapped at her.

Kagome took a step back and swallowed hard. She'd never seen someone look as pissed off as he did. What had she done? "N-no. I understand.." she responded.

Seeming to be satisfied with her answer, Inuyasha took a breath, pulling out,his cell phone to call Nobunaga. Kagome's eyes wondered around the ground, not having the courage to look him in the eye. Sensing something was nagging her, Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"What?" he said coldly. Kagome glanced at him, a bit unsure. "My family, what happens to them?" "They're already transported out of the country." Inuyasha told her, holding the phone to his ear.

"WHAT?!" Kagome shrieked. "B-but I didn't even get to say goodbye." She mourned quietly. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, then did a double take inwardly groaning. He couldn't deal with women being sad.

Takeda here. the reciever picked up.

Inuyasha was literally going to regret this. Nobunaga, I need to be contacted with Hiro.

Sure, I'll connect you.

...Hiro here.

"Hiro man, it's Inuyasha"

Hiro-you still owe me 5 yin.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Always count on Hiro to remember something about money. " Not now man. Do you have package 879 with you?" he asked, walking away from a very distraught looking Kagome.

Hiro-Affirmative. Making the drop now. Why?

"Put me on hold with the mother." Inuyasha said.

Hiro- I can't do that man. you know that's breaking protocal.

"Please man. It won't take long."

Hiro-Fine. You got two minutes.

Inuyasha came to Kagome, handing her the phone. "You got two minutes. Starting now."

Kagome stared at the phone, then Inuyasha, who was doing his best to look pissed off. " Thank you." she whispered.

She took the phone, hearing her mother' s voice.

"Okkasan! No mom... Everything will be fine...Soon... Tell Souta and Grampa that I love them...You took the cat too?... Okay..bye." Kagome hung up the phone, handing it to Inuyasha.

"Come on. We gotta get you out of here." Inuyasha told her, taking her hand.

They were approaching the street when Kagome froze. Inuyasha stopping walking, going back for her when she wasn't at his side.

"What the hell? What's wrong?" he asked a bit annoyed.

Kagome's face was horror-stricken. She pointed to something in the distance. Inuyasha followed her subtle movements to something approaching them. A black mercedes. As if it had eyes, the car began to speed recklessly at them.

End of Chapter two.

A/n: Thank you for those who liked the first chapter. What does everyone think? I know, I'm just as excited. I've already written the ending! now, just filling in the gaps. And do you think it's Kouga?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Thanks for the reivews everyone! I'm hoping that I you will enjoy this chapter as much as the last two! And I know I said chapter three last time but I meant two. THIS IS chapter three, but it's just as good. Enjoy**

Chapter Three

As bullets started flying, Inuyasha dropped to his knees, shielding her body with his. "Three minutes!" he said in her ear. When he thought she was okay, he pushed her away from him. "RUN!" he shouted. Kagome took off like lightning down the street. He got to his feet, running down the alley to a parking garage.

Taking out his cell phone, he dialed Myouga

_"Yes sir?"_

"Myouga! I need a name the liscence plate number 71 SYNCO on a 2007 black mercedes!"

_Sir, one moment. _

Myouga, I don't have a moment!" Inuyasha yelled into his cell. He put it on bluetooth, while he revved up the engine of his motorcycle.

_"sir, that car isn't registered. I mean it is, but the owner has been dead for ten years." _

"SHIT! Find me that damn car! And I need a squad to be on the look out for that car. Send some units out"

_How will we know which one it is?_

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He was truly working with idiots. "The one I need will be chasing a girl in a hospital uniform!!" He hung up on Myouga and sped off down into traffic. Hopefully the girl could stay alive for atleast three minutes. That's all he needed. Three minutes.

-----------

Blood rushed through Kagome's ears and her heart was racing a thousand times a minute. She raced down the street jumping over hurdles from construction, ignoring cars horns or angry drivers. '_What the fuck did he mean by three minutes?' _

Well that had been two minutes ago. She took the time to glance back once. Inuyasha was no where in sight. "Oh god! Not again!" Kagome whined. What was she going to do? She needed protection and the Tokyo Police weren't exactly holding up their end of the bargin right now.

The black mercedes swirved into view, heading straight for her. Kagome couldn't run because she had hesitated and it had gotten too close. As it began to close in on her, she jumped into a crouching tiger, leaping onto the roof of the car.

The car hit the breaks hard, and Kagome rolled off,. She landed on the ground, coming in contact with a pair of green eyes. '_Kouga!'_ She recognized his facial features, even through the tinted window.

Not wasting any time, she took off down the back alley, jumping the fence. The car was right behind her. Kagome could hear the car engine reving behind her. She ran until she came trait into on coming traffic.

A motorcycle closed in on her, stopping by her side. "GET ON!" a familiar voice shouted as Kouga and his men began to take out their guns.

Bullets flew as they raced down the street and out of sight.

----- South Tokyo.

Kagome observed as they pulled into a city parking garage of some rundown apartments. "Where are we?" she asked. The biker took off his helment. Inuyasha shook his head. "My place. Come on."

He led her to some trashy frate elevaters that were extremely old. A rat ran past her foot and Kagome shrieked. "How can you live in a place like this!? It's disgusting!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Look behind you." Kagome turned around to see the ocean sunset through the bars as they rode up. "Beautiful." she wispered.

When the elevator stopped, he pulled her off. " Keep up." "Ouch." Kagome frowned, yanking her arm away.

Inuyasha opened the doors to his apartment, throwing the keys on the counter. Surprisingly, the apartment was extrememly nea t, even though anyone could tell it used to be a dump. Alot of wood and floor panels were uneven, along with non-matching assembly pieces, giving the rather large studio apartment a bohiemian feel. He had alot of paintings of Samurai's and demons being defeated. There was a grand balcony that let most of the sun in, covered by sheer ivory curtains. Most of his things were simply black or cream. Except one thing. There was a brilliant red vase sitting on the middle of the table, lovely blossoms coming from it.

Inuyasha noticed her eyes roaming and growled. "Don't touch anything." Pointing to the couch, he directed, "Take a seat."

Kagome did as she was told. She watched as Inuyasha disappeared into the back room. _I wonder what his bedroom looks like. Wait, what am I thinking! I don't give a crap about his bedroom! He put my life in danger!_

Inuyasha emerged from the back, wearing only some sweat pants. and some purple prayer beads.He was on the phone, yelling at someone named Myouga for being shot at two minutes after they walked out the building. Kagome gawked at his physique. It was beautiful. Wonderful pecks that led down to some well-toned abs and a god-like cut that disappeared under the pants.

Catching herself before she began to druel, Kagome averted her gaze to the floor to avoid any further disputes from him. She took out her cell phone to see she had missed five calls. One from Miroku, one from Kaede and three from Hojo.

_'Oh no! I forgot to tell Hojo_.' Kagome immediately dialed his number, fidgeting with her purse strap. "Hello?" She started nervously, but Hojo had already began to rant.

_- Kagome! Where have you been?! You haven't returned my calls and you've missed our lunch date!-_

"I know, but I was at the police station and they needed me to give a full report and-

_It shouldn't have taken all day! We have dinner with my parents tonight and I won't be embarassed! They expect us to be there on time Kagome!-_

"I know but I'm helping the police out with an investigation and I can't be released until it's done." Kagome tried reasoning with him, but Hojo was unreachable when he was upset.

-_ Well when will you be done? I'm starting to get worried."_

Kagome smiled at his softening. She knew Hojo was a perfectionist but he cared about her. It was times like this when she felt that marrying Hojo wouldn't be that bad.

- Thank you Hojo. I'm sure this will all be over soon."

_I want you home tonight promtly at 10:00pm. No exceptions Kagome! I'll be so glad when we marry so you can quit being a martar. _

"My work is important to me Hojo. Honey we've discussed this." Kagome sighed.

_I know, but I'm sure you'll come to your senses eventually. A woman's place is at home. And that's where I want my wife. I'll talk to you tonight. goodbye."_

He hung up before Kagome got a chance to object. Feeling completely drained, Kagome just sat back on the couch, massaging her brain.

"Sounds like a real ass if you ask me." Inuyasha spoke up casually, biting into an apple. Kagome cut him a glare. "I didn't ask you. It's none of your concern. My fiance is very concerned about my well-being. I can't jut disappear. I have responsibilities."

"Like kissing ass to some jerk's parents. Yeah, I can see how your priorities are important." Inuyasha wise-cracked.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Kagome said, getting up. "Well, you can't use it." Inuyasha said, not wanting her wondering in his house. Kagome pushed him out of the way. "I wasn't asking."

She went to the hall bathroom, locking it behind her. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Heh. Wench." Taking out his cell phone again, he called his partner.

_Takeda here._

- Nonunaga. We need a follow up. These assholes shot at me the second I got out the station!"

_- Chief said she's alot safer with you_.

-Not in my house she's not!' Inuyasha shouted.

_-We're setting up a security studio for her but it won't be completed till tomorrow morning. Chief said he's impressed that the girl is still alive._

Inuyasha just swallowed the insult down. One mistake and he'll never live it down.

-"Yeah, surprise surprise. I'm no fucking babysitter. I'm cop, special ops force. Hell, this is a rooky's job."

_-Inuyasha, bitching about it isn't going to change anything. We need this girl alive. I know you'd do a better job than anyone here. It'll only before for tonight, and in the morning, she'll be in a security covered building. Please, work with me here. And stop yelling at Myouga. He's been on edge all day._

Inuyasha mumbled a "whatever" before closing his cell. What was he going to do with her? Looking around the room, he ran his fingers through his hair. "Just one night." he said to himself.

Kagome came from the bathroom, feeling a little more together than before. "So, " she started, "What now?"

"Didn't I tell you, NO QUESTIONS?" Inuyasha snapped at her voice.

"Well excuse me! But I'm not too thrilled about Tokyo's finest right now! I could have been killed today and I was only safe because of my track star skills!" Kagome yelled.

"I was wondering where you learned to run like that." Inuyasha inquired nonchalantly.

"The point is Mr. Mamura, that you failed to do your job, that me-"

"Are you alive?!" Inuyasha shouted cutting her off. "Answer the question. Are you, or are you not, alive?"

"Yes I'm alive." Kagome answered him. Inuyasha cut her a not to pleased glare, before walking into the kitchen. " Then I don't see how I'm not doing my job. You're breathing, so for now, that's good enough."

There was silence for a while. Kagome didn't want to provoke him any further. Inuyasha had already made it clear that protecting her was not something he enjoyed or took much pride in doing. She was simply a precaution until the trial.

Inuyasha looked in his cabinets for something to eat. Nothing but Ramen. He could live off Ramen for days, but didn't think it was suitable for anyone else. "Um...you hungry?" he asked finally.

Kagome turned to him, a bit surprised that he even cared. "Yes."

Inuyasha went into the back room, and came back with a shirt on, two motorcycle helmets and his keys. "Come on. I know this low key joint down the road."

"Well, my fiance is expecting me soon. I'm having dinner with his parents." Kagome explained. She didn't want to upset Hojo. Lately he was losing his patience with her, and she didn't want to cause any problems or embarass him infront of his parents.

"Fine." Inuyasha shrugged putting his second gun in the shoulder holster. "Let's go. I'm starving." "W-what? You're g-going?" Kagome stampered. Was he madd? She couldn't very well bring another man to her fiance's parents house. What would they think of her? _A common trollop_ She thought to herself.

Inuyasha raised a quizzical brow. "You didn't think I'd let you go alone did you?"

Kagome nodded yes. "Besides, you can't stand me. And I figured you'd want me out of your hair. I see that the police aren't top notch, so I can handle myself. As long as my family's alright."

Rolling his eyes, he grabbed his keys and headed out the door. "Ms. Higurashi, I have a job to do. Weather I like you or not is completely irrelevant. So you can stand there and starve, or you can come and eat at your fiance's parents house with me there."

"But what am I suppose to tell them?!" Kagome shouted. Hojo was not going to like this one bit. Inuyasha glance back with a smirk. "Tell the whatever the hell you want to. Are you coming?!" he said, making a motion for her to come out the apartment.

Kagome grabbed her purse and quickly went past him with a pout on her face. "Hojo is going to flip." she mumbled.

----- Akitoki Residence, Outside the Sora Suites Penthouse.

"WHAT?!" Hojo yelled. Kagome winced, while Inuyasha leaned against his bike casually.

"Kagome, who the hell is this man, and why is he here?" Hojo asked, fumming. Kagome swallowed. "Well, he's my...my um.."

"Cousin." Inuyasha chipped in, feeling a bit sorry for her.

The poor girl seemed to be struggling to find the words, trying to impress her pussy of a fiance. He didn't know what she saw in him. He was a genuine nerd in a 400yin business suit pretending to be someone in power. Really, he was a coward. A coward who only felt complete if he was making someone else fear him. But it wasn't any of his business. _'Her funeral, not mine.'_ Inuyasha convinced himself, watching the couple argue.

" Yes! He's my cousin and I promised to show him out on the town, but I remembered that I couldn't because I had dinner plans." Kagome chattered rapidly. Hojo glared at Inuyasha suspiciously. "Uh huh."

"No really. And I didn't want him to be at home alone on his first night. Souta is at a friend's grampa is in the hospital and my mom is working late at the diner. I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner." Kagome explained, hoping to God Hojo was clueless about her family history.

"Yes, you should have, but it's fine I guess." Hojo told her. He still gave Inuyasha the withering stare, but he was a bit more pleasant. "Please, Inuyasha. Join us for dinner. Are you hungry?" Inuyasha cocked a smirk. "I could eat."

"Good." Hojo put on a false smile, wrapping his arm securely around Kagome's waist. Kagome rolled her eyes, embarassed by Hojo's caveman ways. She was lucky he didn't put her over his shoulder and slap a sticker on her ass saying, "PROPERTY OF AKITOKI HOJO."

Inuyasha seemed unfased by Hojo's antics, following them into the building.

--

Hojo's mother Mei greeted them as they entered the rather lavishing foyer. "Hello my dear. Kagome, it's always a pleasure."

Kagome smiled sweetly. "Good evening Mei-san. This is my cousin, Inuyasha." She pointed behind her. Inuyasha just gave a slight nod.

Mei's smile faultered a bit. She gave Hojo a questionable glance, but remained plesant. Reverting her gaze back to the unexpected guest, she smiled. "Hello Inuyasha. Well I suppose you're all hungry. Come with me."

They followed her to the dining room. An older man was there, reading the newspaper. He had a sterdy face, clearly meant for business. Inuyasha inwardly groaned. That corner restaurant was sounding wonderful about now. From what he could make of Kagome's expression, she was thinking the same thing. _Well this ought to be interesting._ He thought.

"Dear, they're here." Mei called out quietly. The man known as Akitoki Hajime put down his paper. Inuyasha had done a check on the family before leaving. He was a very powerful judge and marketing investor. He made his money off letting currupt men go and beating down on the little common folk.

He stood, greeting his son with a hand shake. " Son. It's always nice to see you." Hojo bowed respectfully. "Good evening Ottosan. You remember _my fiance_ Kagome." he exaggerated, glancing back at Inuyasha.

Hijame didn't seem to notice as he greeted Kagome with a nod. "Of course. How are things in the medical field?" "Dead." Kagome replied bluntly. Hijame nodded. "It surely seems that way. I was watching my stock today and I could have had a heartattack."

"How many points did it go down father?" Hojo asked concerned. That stock was his inheritence. Hijame sighed as if it painned him. "One point. But it rose five so i'm okay. It just means improvement has to be made. Let's eat."

They sat at the exspensive marble table, clockwise Hijame, Hojo, Inuyasha, Mei and Kagome. Mei rang a little bell, and dinner arrived in seconds. "Tonight is steak night Inuyasha. I hope you like it." Mei boasted proudly. One would think she had actually taken the time to cook it herself instead of the five cooks in the kitchen.

Inuyasha watched in sheer bordem as Hojo and his father discussed stock exchange, company business and golf turnaments. He was half way to sleep when Hojo made a comment that caught his attention.

"She told me about the incident and I told her to report it to the police. Figuring she would get caught up in her studies, I took the liberty." Hojo explained to his father.

"I don't know why you went to the police. They dont help society one bit. Bunch of crooks, if you ask me." Hijame grunted while cutting his steak.

"Not all of them." Kagome spoke up, feeling the urge to defend Inuyasha before things got out of hand. She and him were almost through the whole dinner, suffering from nothing but being talked to death. _Until Hojo had to go running his mouth, trying to make himself a hero. _

Hojo tossed a warning stare at her before smirking at his father. "I agree father. They're currupt, true, but I didn't want Kagome withholding vital information that could bring some form of justice to the city. I had to tell them. It was my duty. "

"No it wasn't." Mei mumbled, but no one heard her. No one except Inuyasha. She had said out loud what he and possibly Kagome were thinking in their head. It wasn't Hojo's place to go running to the police. It was Kagome's story and she could speak for herself. _'So why didn't she?'_ Inuyasha thought to himself, glancing at Kagome before returning to his food.

Hijame gave his son an approving nodded, and Hojo's spirits soared. Kagome fought an eye roll but Inuyasha didn't. Mei wiped the corners of her mouth delicately. "Well, Inuyasha. You've heard all about Hojo's ambitions. What is you field of business?"

"Police Force." Inuyasha quipped without missing a beat. The Akitoki family paused. Kagome kept her interest on what was on her plate. Hijame cleared his throat. " You're going to be a cop?"

"Yes, and Kagome was right..." Inuyasha confirmed chewing slowly. Kagome dared herself to glance up from her plate to see Inuyasha watching her intently, "...we're not all bad." She gave a small smile, only to have it vanish before anyone got the chance to notice.

Inuyasha smirked at her antics before turning back to Hijame with a serious expression. "Some of us actually want to see Tokyo be delivered from evil and back in the hands of justice."

"Please," Hojo objected with a cocky grin. "This place is like Gotham City. Even batman couldn't do it alone." Inuyasha cut Hojo a threatning yet subtle glare. "I never said it'd be easy. I said it was possible. And Batman had the beautiful catwoman, and Robin by his side."

Kagome smiled. She loved american comics. " Catwoman wasn't all good." Inuyasha caught her in a staring contest. " She wasn't all bad either." "That's why she's my favorite." Kagome confessed with a blush.

"I like Batman too!" Hojo exclaimed, similar to that of a child hating to be left out. Inuyasha smirked, not breaking thier eye contact with Kagome as he spoke to Hojo. "Sorry Hojo, The position for Batman and Catwoman has been filled. You can be Robin."

To everyone's surprise and Hojo's dismay, Mei burst into delicate fits of laughter, along with her husband who was never known to truely smile at anything, let alone laugh. After dinner Hijame seemed to be taken with Inuyasha. They discussed more about the police force while Hojo sat in the corner of the living room, unable to contribute to much of anything.

After the third joke Inuyasha told that he didn't understand, Hojo had been fed up. "Kagome, may I see you in the study please?"

Kagome excused herself from the group. Inuyasha's protective stare didn't make it any easier. He seemed to be giving a non-verbal warning towards her and Hojo. After she entered, Hojo closed the doors.

"Your cousin is incompetent!" He shouted. Kagome jumped back. " Well, I'm sure he didn't mean any harm Hojo. He was trying to lighten the mood." " How?! By making me look bad in front of my father?!" He yelled again, his temper blazing.

"No, you did that on your own." Kagome mumbled. Realizing what she had said, she tried to take the words back, but it was too late. Before she had time to blink, there was a swift stinging going across her face. The power of the slap had knocked her head to the side. Kagome grabbed her cheek, in complete shock.

" That was a mistake Robin." A deathly cool voice called from the door. They both turned to see Inuyasha leaning against the door frame, arms crossed. Hojo frowned. "This is no matter of yours. What a man does with his wife is none of your concern."

In a flash, Inuyasha had rammed Hojo into the wall, pinning him up with one hand. "She's _not_ your wife." he growled. Glancing back to a horrified Kagome, he pointed to the direction of the doors. "Get your things, we're leaving. NOW."

"But we can't. Inuyasha please, this is all a misunderstanding-" Kagome tried to rationalize but Inuyasha wasn't having it. "Either we leave, or I shoot him, right here, right now. "

"Y-ou have no a-authority to do that!" Hojo chocked out. "Actually," Kagome interupted with a small frown, "he does." With that said, Kagome went to retrieve her things and say goodbye to Mrs. Akitoki.

Once the doors were closed, Inuyasha dropped Hojo to the ground. Hojo coughed, trying to regain his composure. "This doesn't happen often. I was just caught up in my anger, and-"

"You are not to come near her. If you call, e-mail, send a post card, flare signal, or, message her myspace, you'll be shot on sight. I'm being more than fair by warning you now. Is that in any way unclear?!" Inuyasha scolded, trying to control his rage.

"No." Hojo whispered frightened. Inuyasha stepped over him, heading out the door. "It was a pleasure Robin."

----

"You're leaving so soon?" Mei asked sadly. Kagome nodded. "Yes, I have a class that I have to study for and Inuyasha has had a long day. Besides, I just came down with another headache. Thank you for your hospitality. It was most kind."

Seeing her face, Mei gave a nod. She rummaged around the kitchen, getting an ice pack from the fridge. Mei came back, gently putting it on Kagome's face. "It helps the swelling. Don't worry dear. I've had my share of "headaches" too. You and your cousin take care."

Kagome gave Mei a hug. She had no idea Mrs. Akitoki had been beaten by her husband. _'Well I guess it should come as no surprise. Like father, like son.'_ Kagome thought.

Inuyasha poked his head in the kitchen, breaking the intiment moment. "Now." was all he said. Kagome sighed, taking her ice pack with her. "Again, thank you." she said, indicating to the ice. Mei gave a curtious nod and watched Kagome leave.

----

Inuyasha answered his phone as he and Kagome headed to the elevator. It was Nobunaga

"Mamura."

_"Hey man. It's all set up. There will be a safe house completed and ready to go tomorrow at 8:00am."_

"Good. I've had just about enough of this insanity. Maybe I can concentrate on what really matters." Inuyasha stated.

_'Man, she IS what matters. Have you noticed...she looks just like-"_

"NO, she doesn't." Inuyasha cut him off before he went too far. If anyone had noticed how this girl resembled his dead girlfriend, it was him. How could he not? It was killing him.

_Well, I was just...Nevermind. Talk to you tomorrow._

"Yeah." Inuyasha hung up the phone as he entered the elevator.

Kagome and Inuyasha rode down the 30 stories in silence. She felt compelled to say something. He had come to her rescue twice in one day. "Um...about what happened in there-"

"Forget about it." Inuyasha said quickly, not looking at her. He obviously wasn't in the mood for conversation. That was fine, because Kagome wouldn't know what to say.

-----

Back at Inuyasha's apartment, he had given her some night clothes and made up the couch. Well not really. He threw her a really big t-shirt, and tossed some covers on the bed. Thank god they were clean.

"Tomorrow, you'll have a safe house to sleep in." Inuyasha told her finally. Kagome just shrugged. "That's fine."

Her quietness was beginning to bug him. '_So much like...nah, she isn't.' _Inuyasha tried to convince himself. After the suspense had built up, he finally blurted out, "WHAT?"

Kagome shook her head. "It's nothing. I just...I mean it's weird. I went to having a family, a fiance, and a promising career, to having an empty safehouse and a bodygaurd whom has to force himself to even look at me. It's alot to swallow in one day."

Inuyasha sighed. "Well, there's nothing I can do about your internship. I can't say much about your family except that they're safe, just like I promised. And as far as your _ex-_fiance is concerned...you're not losing much. Things will go back to normal after the trial."

"Will it?" Kagome asked unsure. Inuyasha didn't know much about cheering up people, so he responded the best way he knew how. With honesty. "I don't know. Anything's possible."

"But not probable." Kagome remarked. She got under the covers."Good night Inuyasha." " 'Night Catwoman." she heard him say as he went to his room.

Kagome smiled to herself. Maybe things wouldn't be that bad after all. She was about to drift off when her cell phone rang. She checked the caller ID. It was Hojo. Pausing for a second, she saw her options. ACCEPT or IGNORE. Kagome thought Inuyasha's words and pushed Ignore. Seconds later, she was asleep.

**A/n: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Was it long enough? And for those who guessed Hojo, you're right. He had to make another appearence. No worries. There's more action, suspense and drama to come. Thank you again for the reviews. Review this chapter too! Till the next chapter, holla.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: As always, thanks for the reviews. I'm glad someone still likes this story. Chapter four! **

Chapter FOUR

It had been a whole week, and Kagome was beginning to lose her mind. Day in and out, she wasn't aloud to call anyone, go out, or do anything online that proved she was still active. She had become dead to the world. It was only after a special request that the police retrieved her homework from Ms. Kaede so she wouldn't fail her internship. She was forced to do online incisions, which weren't the real thing, but it was as close to a dead body as they aloud.

After sending off the rest of her homework by a secret e-mail, Kagome got ready to log off. A new e-mail appeared in her inbox. "Must be Kaede." Kagome assumed, checking it. It wasn't. It was from Miroku! Something warmed her heart at that moment. She missed her 2AM breakfast sessions with Miroku dearly. She wasted no more time as she opened the e-mail.

_Kagome,_

_What on earth? You just disappear without a word. I had to hack Kaede's e-mail to get this address after you refused to return my other messages or check your myspace. I suppose you won't tell me what's going on. I should have known Inuyasha was up to no good. He's the special-ops guy I had told you about a while back. Remember? Well, either way, the day he showed up at the hospital looking for you, I knew something was wrong, but I never imagined anything like this. _

_I know whatever you're doing must be pretty important for you to neglect your studies. I miss you! I have no one to talk to at three in the morning. If you want to meet, I'm always here at our spot. Well, I'd better go. People need to be cut open. If it helps any, you're in the best care with Inuyasha. He's saved my life plenty of times and I know he'll guard you with his. But be careful anyway. I don't want to see you on my operating table, and I surely don't want Kaede to see you on hers._

_Love you!_

_Miroku._

Kagome glanced back at the overweight gaurd who was passed out. She took a look back at the e-mail, biting her lip. The computer clock read 2:15. "What's the hell..." She said, feeling rebellious all of a sudden. An hour wouldn't hurt. _I'll be back before they suspect anything.'_ She thought, grabbing her wallet and jacket. She got passed the gaurd without much difficulty.

"Yes!" She whispered, excited. Kagome hurried down to the the cafe, hoping she'd reach Miroku in time.

------ **TOKYO DINER 2:25AM**

Miroku paid the tab leaving the tip. "Thanks Mei. I'll see you tomorrow." He winked at the old waitress who blushed in turn.

It just wasn't as much fun without his best friend around. He'd called Hojo, but Hojo hadn't a clue where she was. '_Figures...That fool would know where is own dick was if piss didn't come out of it.'_ Miroku hadn't really approved of Hojo, because he seemed to talk down to Kagome, like she had the mentality of a three year old. But every time he confronted her, she swore she was happy.

Half way down the street he heard someone shouting. He turned around to see Kagome jogging after him. Relief, happiness, and concern spread through him with lightning speed. She was alive!

When she reached him, Miroku tried to speak, but she pulled him into a hug. No words, just a hug. "I'm so glad to see a familiar face." She whispered into his shirt. He smelt of aftershave, hospital and coffee. Miroku returned the gesture, giving her a slight squeeze.

"Where in the hell have you been? And don't tell me nothing." he asked. Kagome glanced around, almost paranoid. "I promise to explain everything, but not here, not now. I just want to..." She trailed off, at a loss for words.

"Talk?" Miroku offered. Kagome nodded as she exhaled. "Yeah. Talk." He gave a reassuring smile, guiding her into the diner. He let her in first, watching her butt as she entered. "I see you're still filled out in all the right places." he quirked. It earned him a slap to the head.

------ **INUYASHA'S HOUSE**

Dead, much needed, blissful sleep. That was Inuyasha's condition before his phone begin to ring manically. Pulling long hour surveilence and lots of criminal investigation work was starting to take a toll on him. All week, Chief Nikinu had been giving him the run-around to keep him busy from going after Naraku. But he knew Naraku wasn't a fool. He's never tried the same thing twice. Last time, Naraku remained low-key. This time, Inuyasha believed he'd go top side but everyone else in the department thought it was crazy since it didn't fit profile.

Grunting, he reached over to grab his cell phone.

"WHAT." Inuyasha growled into the phone.

_'Myouga--We have a problem sir...'_

"What kind of problem? Can't you get Kao on it?" Inuyasha asked, referring to the gaurd watching Kagome.

_'Myouga---That's the problem s-sir...she's gone."_

_"_WHAT?!!" Inuyasha screamed into the phone jumping up.

-----

Around 3AM, Kagome and Miroku started to exit the diner. "Thanks Miroku. It's been good to get out." Kagome sighed happily. Miroku laughed. "Anytime. So, u wanna come to my house and watch a movie? Casablanca is playing on the Romance channel."

" That'd be..." Kagome paused. Out the corner of her eye, she spotted some men in the shadows. '_Oh no...'_ . "Kagome? What's wrong?" Miroku asked as she dazed out. "Oh! N-nothing. You'd know I'd love to, but I can't. I have to get back before they suspect something." Kagome told him hurridly.

Miroku had his suspicions, but didn't question it. "Alright. Well, should I walk you back?" "NO!" Kagome blurted out, then coughed. "Um, no. Just go home. I'll talk to you later. Bye Akio."

Now he _knew_ something was wrong. Kagome never called him by his middle name unless she was angry or worried. Miroku did a quick glance, very discreet to the unknown eye. There were two men on the corner. One lit a cigarette. They were waiting for someone. It dawnned on him that Kagome was trying to protect him, but risked facing these men alone.

"If you want me to come with you, just nod." Miroku whispered, pretending to be romantic as he kissed her neck. Kagome knew he saw them, but going with him was a death wish. She already had no family. She couldn't risk Miroku's life too.

"Really, I'm fine. Akio." She whispered. Miroku confirmed it. _That's twice she's called me by my middle name. I know she'll die if I leave her._ "Get in the car Kagome." He said softly, nuzzling her neck, but he was competely serious and Kagome knew it. "NOW." he intsructed.

Kagome didn't protest because the two men would catch on. Mir oku opened the door for her, as she got in. After she was settled, he hurridly got over to his side of the car, shutting the door and hit the power locks.

"Miroku please! You don't know what you're getting into!" Kagome began to protest but Miroku hushed her with a glare. "No Kagome. I'm not leaving you alone to face those assholes by yourself. I don't know what you've gotten yourself into, but as your best friend, I'm not leaving you here to face it alone."

He revved up the engine, taking off down the street. "We don't have much time before they come after us, so mind telling me why I'm risking my life?" Miroku asked glancing in his rear-view mirror. Kagome just kept her arms crossed, staring at the Tokyo Skyline.

"I didn't ask you to." She quietly retorted. Miroku sighed. "I know. So what's going on?" "Well, in short, I srewed myself over by listening in on a conversation I shouldn't have. I was on my way home from work and I saw someone get killed. They worked for Naraku. Now I'm in protective custody awaiting trial." Kagome summed up.

"Wow. All that huh? And it's amazing because I know you were just being you." Miroku smirked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You've never turned away from helping people. Remember when that woman almost slapped you when you had to announce that her son didn't make it out of surgery?"

Kagome shrugged. "Yeah, so what?"

Miroku laughed. "Kagome, that was the same woman who twisted her ankle in the super-market a month later and you insisted on driving her yourself. You have a good heart. Too good."

"I can't help it. It's our job to help the sick and damn near dying. I just...well anyway, that's what happened. I can only imagine the trouble I'm into." Kagome huffed. "We have company." Miroku told her, seeing the car following them in his side mirror.

Kagome looked behind them. It was a white car this time. " This can't be happening! Don't they ever take a break?!" Miroku glanced back again. "I don't know, but if we want to lose them, then we need to think of something, fast."

"Well, take the highway that loops around junction 29 and take the back way to my house." Kagome suggested. "Kagome, if they know where you eat, and work, then they most definately know where you live." Miroku told her

"Do you have your cell phone?" he asked. Kagome nodded. "Yes." she said after figuring he couldn't hear a nod. "Call Inuyasha. We're going to need back up." He told her as two more cars came into view.

"What?! No! He doesn't need to know about this!" She whined to her best friend.

"Kagome, he more than likely already knows. Make the call, or take the wheel and I'll call him." Miroku threatened. He hated to rat his best friend out, but it was either this or face giving themselves up now. Atleast with Inuyasha, he'd back them up, then kill them.

Kagome huffed crossing her arms. Miroku shrugged. "Fine." He let go of the wheel, forcing Kagome to take it. "MIROKU! What the hell is wrong with you! Are you trying to get us killed?!" "Are you?!" Miroku shot back.

Taking out his phone he dialed his short-tempered friend's number. After the third ring, he got an answer.

_Inuyasha--"Miroku, Now's not a good time-"_

"Kagome's with me." Miroku cut him off.

_Inuyasha--What?! Why? Nevermind that. Where are you? We have a whole 4 units out looking for the wench!"_

"We're headed onto the interstate 82 but I have a feeling we'll be dead before then..We have three cars following in suite."

_Inuyasha--Shit! Well, Its going to take me about 10 to 15 minutes to catch up. Try to stay alive for atleast that long._

"MIROKU!" Kagome screamed at him to take the wheel as she swirved out of the way, attempting to dodge the oncoming bullets. When one of them hit the sideview mirror, Miroku took the wheel back in haste.

"Could you hurry it up a little man? I mean our odds aren't really looking that good!" Miroku shouted, ducking the bullets coming from behind.

­_Inuyahsa--I'm on my way. Let me speak to the trouble maker._

Miroku smirked. "It's for you." He handed the phone to Kagome. Her fair skin turned pale white, as if she'd seen a ghost. She looked down at the phone, knowing the moment she said something, he'd yell at her. So she hung up instead. Miroku barely had time to laugh at her childish antics before another shot came through the window, blowing out the back windshield.

----------

She hung up on him! "The little bitch!" Inuyasha roared as he sped down the highway on his bike. _Fuck Naraku, I'll kill the wench myself!!'_ What the hell was she thinking? Now, on top of no rest, he had to rescue her AND Miroku.

Some night off. But for some reason, relief had came over him. Atleast she was okay. He'd never admit it aloud, but he had avoided seeing her all week because of this. His attachment needed to be limmited and stictly professional.

All the units were in persuit of interstate 82. He knew he could trust Miroku. They had been in the same military training together, so he knew how to handle himself. The only problem was for how long. And what the hell was he going to do once he caught up to them? Surely they'd be on the look out for Miroku's car and his motorcycle couldn't carry three people sucsessfully.

"SHIT! Tonight is not looking good for me..." Inuyasha mumbled in a pissed off mood. He could only imagine all kinds of hell he was going to raise when he got his hands on Kagome. But first things first, he needed to get there. Speeding like a mad man down the highway, he prayed he'd reach them in time.

-----------

"Oh my god!" Kagome shrieked as she caught up, playing live bumper cars. The two white cars on the side kept ramming themselves into Miroku's car, making him unsteadily swirve in between lanes. It was only a matter of time until they faced a head on collision.

"Kagome do something!" Miroku shouted over the gunshots. "Like what?!" Kagome shouted back, horrified. "Look in the glove compartment!" He yelled back.

Kagome opened the glove compartment to see a pistol. She passed a look back at Miroku, absolutely petrified. "No...I'm no murder! Miroku I can't! I took an oath remind you!!" "Kagome, now's not the time for innocence! We don't have much time left as you can see!" Miroku pointed to the gas meter. It was down to it's last court.

"No! There's got to be another-" She was shut off by her window being blown out. The bullet going through the front windshield. Taking the gun, she shot back twice. She second bullet hit the driver, who swirved off the road and into a ditch out of the ramp.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Kagome shrieked, losing her nerve. Miroku smiled, clearly surprised. "You did it! You actually-" The car on his right rammed him onto the railing, seperating them from a deep fall.

"Kagome, aim for his tires!!!" Miroku instructed again over the noise. "WHAT?!" Kagome asked. "THE TIRES!" He shouted more frantically as more bullets came from behind.

Kagome Pointed the gun behind her, spotting a man on the passenger's side, reloading his gun. She took her chance, shooting at the engine. The car spun out of control, slowing down. That was two down, one left.

"That wasn't the tires!" Miroku told her with a smirk. "It worked, didn't it?" Kagome glared back, pissed off.

After the third car rammed them again, Miroku got fed up, pushing back. "Give me that." He snatched the gun from Kagome, taking a couple of shots, sucessfully hitting the tires. The car spun out of control, flipping onto the roof on flames.

"That's why you shoot the tires." Miroku told her. Kagome just sat back into her seat, forcing herself to relax.

-----

"Sir, we have a lead on the girl." Kouga spoke into his cell phone as his partner checked out the engine of the car.

_"Who is she? FBI, Undercover cop?" _

"No sir. She's a medical intern at a hospital in Tokyo. We'll have to run a name check on this Akio guy."

_"Well this is your mess Kouga. Clean it up. Don't make me regret promoting you."_

" She'll be delt with...There's another problem. Inuyasha's involved." Kouga grunted.

_"That persistent fool, I'll handle myself. Right now, I want that girl brought to me."_

"Alive?" he asked hopefully.

_"She has something that belongs to me. You bring me that key, or her head."_

"Yes sir." Kouga said looking around for a ride to steal.

_"And Kouga, this is your last chance. I would hate to have to handle this matter myself."_

The line went dead. Kouga cursed. "Damn." How could he salvage this? He shouldn't have seen her eyes. This job would have been alot easier if he hadn't of looked into those deer trapped eyes.

His partner sighed. "Hey man, this may take a while. Call for backup." Kouga nodded, calling for another car and for more men. Pulling himself together, he sighed. "Let's get it together Kouga. I have a job to do."

----

Pulling into a back alley street Miroku relaxed. His tank was officially on E and he couldn't go anywhere if he tried.

"What now?" Kagome asked after a moment of silence. Miroku started to answer her, but he saw lights coming directly toward them. "We run." he grabbed the gun, getting out of the car. Kagome wimpered, following him into the corporate parking garage.

They were nearly hit by bullets as the bikers rode in on them. Miroku Shot back at one, knocking him clear off the bike. "Come on, we need to get on a different level." he told her.

Kagome and Miroku ran up to the sixth parking deck squatting below a big SUV. Another motorcycle could be heard from the lower level. Miroku checked his bullets. Only one left in the chamber._ Shit, just my luck_. He thought to himself. Kagome stared back at him, scared.

"Go all the way to the top level, leap over to the next building and take the fire escape down to the street. Call me on my cell phone when you get there. I'll see you in a few." he instructed quickly. Kagome just stayed there on her knees. "Miroku, you don't have to go. You don't." She whispered, hoping he didn't dare try to be her hero at a time like this. "You don't have to keep saving me."

"It's good excersize." He smiled gently. Kagome gave him a hug, in which he returned. "Everything is going to be alright." he promised. "Now go and stay as low as possible."

Kagome took off quietly, going as fast as her feet would carry her. she made it to two levels before she heard two gunshots gun shot and long silence. Then, more motorcycles. _'I'm so sorry. Miroku. I shouldn't have dragged you into this.'_

_------_

She managed to get to the top level racing to the ride of the building. A bullet came whizzing by her. Kagome stopped facing her killer. The motorcyclist sped forward to attact her, when another bike came slashing through the air from the other roof top from behind. He biker increased speed before the time killer had time to take out his gun. He recieved a kick in the face from the bike's back wheel as it spun around.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha took off his helmet. "H-how did you-" she began.

"Where's Miroku?!" He shouted, cutting her off. Kagome pointed to the lower levels. That's where his body was anyway. Inuyasha was all kinds of pissed, and she was afraid of him more than the killers.

"Get on." he demanded. As soon as she was on and secure, he sped down the levels, searching until he saw Miroku, heading up the levels slowly, holding his shoulder. As soon as the bike stopped, Kagome hopped off.

"I'm fine. Just grazed the shoulder. Nothin life altering." Miroku assured. Kagome sighed, hugging him to death. "I'm sorry Miroku. I should never have come." She cried in his shoulder. "I'm glad you did." Miroku said, giving her a kiss on the forhead. She released him going to lean against the motorcycle.

Inuyasha just huffed. "Heh. Are you okay monk?" Miroku smirked at hearing his old nick name. "Yes, I'm fine. What now? I don't have a car."

"Here." Inuyasha handed him the keys to his bike. "Go home. I'll have someone check on you in the morning. Get you a brand new car. Hopefully Naraku's goons didn't figure out anything. I ripped off the liscence plate."

"What about her?" Miroku indicated to Kagome. Her attention seemed to be stuck on her shoes. Inuyasha glared back at her, blown away by her foolishness. "I'll deal with her."

"Go easy on her. She didn't mean any harm." Miroku defended his friend. Kagome was harmless. She had the best intentions, even if it were bad timing. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "She's alive. I'd say that's leniant enough."

---------**TOKYO SAFE HOUSE 5:00AM**

When Miroku had left, Inuyasha turned his attention to Kagome, who seemed to be shaken up. She didn't say anything on the taxi ride back to the safehouse. Or on the elevator. Inuyasha didn't seem to notice as he made calls, informing the units that he had found her. When they entered the apartment, Inuyasha slammed the door.

"Do you know what you've done?! You've not only risked Miroku's life unnecessarily but the lives of good cops trying to protect you!" He shouted.'

"I'm sorry." She responded like a child. What could she argue about? He was completely right. She had been reckless and it was dangerous.

"You're SORRY?! You're lucky Miroku had his military training, or you two would have been sitting ducks! GOD! Sometimes I think you want to kill yourself!" He ranted on. When he finished up that last sentence, he saw Kagome's face drop.

She wore a pained expression that made Inuyasha feel guilty, even though he had done nothing wrong. Then it hit him. On reading her profile, he knew her father died. He had committed suicide five years ago.

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha said more calmly. "I didn't mean that...You just had the everyone scared." "Even you?" she asked thinking of how much he couldn't stand her. Nothing could scare him.

"Yeah, " He truthfully said, "even me." "Again, I'm sorry." Kagome apologized. Inuyasha nodded. After a moment, he said, "Miroku told me that was the first time using a gun."

Kagome's hands began to shake as she started to cry. Just the thought of taking someone else's life along with the events tonight were nerve-wrecking. "You handled yourself very well Catwoman." Inuyasha complimented trying to make her feel better.

"Why don't you get some sleep. I'll stick around till the other police get here." Inuyasha told her. "Okay." She agreed, walking to the bedroom. She paused in the doorway. "I really am sorry...I was just lonely."

"I know." Inuyasha told her. She gave a final nod, leaving to take a shower. Inuyasha plopped down on the couch. "What a hell of a way to start the day."

A steady beeping noise could be heard in the distance. It was coming from the kitchen. He glanced at the stove to see it counting down but everything was turned off. "OH SHIT!" A bomb.

**A/n: What a cliff hanger. Now who on earth put a bomb in the safehouse? Is there a traitor amungst the Tokyo police? Or is Naraku really that good? Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter! You won't be disappointed. **


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Hello! Long time no reading huh? Well, here's another chapter. THANKS! For the reviews. I personally like this chapter soo please enjoy.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, bursting through the bathroom door. Kagome shrieked. "What the hell are you doing!?" She covered her bare chest with her arms. Inuyasha didn't pay her any attention. He grabbed her arms, pulling her to the window.

"Give me that towel!" He shouted over his shoulder. Kagome handed it to him, watching in confusion as he broke the window. "Come on!" He urged. "WHY?!" Kagome asked just as frantic. This made no sense! She wasn't even dressed. She was currently in a pair of skimpy underwear and a unbuttoned bra.

"There's a bomb! Let's go!" Inuyasha helped her out, pulling her through the window and helped her up the fire escape.

"We're going to have to jump to the next building." He said. Kagome shook her head. "NO!" she was not jumping from the roof of this building.

"Look wench we don't have time! Do you trust me?" Inuyasha asked fed up.

Kagome stared at him like he had grown another head. _What did he just say? _ "What?"

"DO YOU TRUST ME?!" he said once more, this time extending his hand. Kagome thought about it for a quick second, giving a hesitant "...Yes." she took his hand. "Then JUMP!" he yelled.

Inuyasha gripped it tightly, holding her close to him while jumping off the edge from the exploding building. They reached the other roof in record time, missing the bomb by seconds. Flames shot through the roof.

Kagome watched in horror. "Oh god..."she whispered. Inuyasha sat for a moment, contemplating on what to do. He took off his shirt, handing it to her. "Here" he said. Kagome took the shirt. "Thank you. Where are we going?"

"Shit!" Inuyasha growled. Naraku was being ruthless. There must be something Kagome isn't telling them. "I'm going to need to know everything you do. Naraku isn't going to stop until you're dead or in his possession. Maybe both." he told her calmly as he watched the flames.

"Where does that leave me?! In a back alley with my tongue cut out!" Kagome shouted through her tears.

She wished she would have taken that ride from Miroku. She was scared, and getting really tired of having to run for her life. And the police only wanted her information so they didn't have to protect her any longer. '_Well I'm not going to be a liability.'_

"That's not going to happen." Inuyasha sighed. Hearing her snort, something in him snapped. How dare this bitch doubt him? "What was that?" he asked as calmly as he could muster, turning to her.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I won't be let you put me in a bodybag just so you can go after Naraku for your own revenge." "HAVE I NOT KEPT MY WORD?!" Inuyasha roared, getting into her face. "Have I not kept you alive?!" 

"Oh don't kid yourself Mr. Mamura! You'd trade me in a second if anyone was offering new information on Naraku! I'm just am asset waiting to be a liability compliments of Tokyo police!" Kagome shouted back, crying now.

Inuyasha saw through her tough fasade. "It's going to be alright Kagome. Nothing or anyone is going to hurt you." He assured, tiredly. Kagome felt somewhat soothed by his voice. He sounded genuinely concerned.

"But in order to protect you, I need to know everything Kagome." Inuyasha told her. She mulled if over for a moment then nodded. "Okay." she replied softly. "But can we get me some clothes first?"

"Why? This look suits you." Inuyasha half joked. Under different circumstances she'd be down right tempting in his t-shirt. _Get a grip Inuyasha. That's how we ended up in this situation in the first place.'_ His mind screamed.

Getting back into his mode, pulled out his cell phone. "Yeah...Nobunaga. I'm going to need a ride and a couple of clothes...Yeah I know. Hell of a way to start the morning."

-----**TOKYO POLICE STATION**-----

So there she was, back at the police station being interogated. man questioning her was Agent Hotoka and Kagome immediately felt uneasy once he walked through the door.

He was sort of broad, menacing eyes, and a evil smirth that chilled her to the bone. Everything about him rubbed her the wrong way, but Chief Nikinu had assured her everything was fine. Inuyasha was nowhere in sight and she didn't feel safe without him near. The series of unfortunate events and made him her life support.

Agent Hotoka took a seat across from her. "Quite a stir this morning, huh Ms. Higurashi?" he started, sipping his coffee. Kagome raised a cautious brow, trying to calm her nerves. " Y-yes...I went to see a friend and I shouldn't have." 

"Who was the friend?" Hotoka asked immediately. Kagome started to tell him, but she decided against it. She didn't know him or trust him for that matter. " Agent Mamura knows who it is. He's already filed a report." she told him instead.

"I didn't ask what Mamura knows. I asked YOU." Hotoka said with a frown after realizing she was going to be difficult. "Well that's MY answer." Kagome huffed, folding her arms across her chest after she caught him undressing her with his lustful gaze.

Sucking on his teeth, he growled, " You do know, failure to co-operate with the police forfeits your family's protection. And I am aware of where they live." "Is that a threat, Agent Hotoka?" Kagome asked, on the verge of strangling him.

"As a officer of the law, I should say NO, but lets cut the bullshit. We both know what's going to happen if Inuyasha can't protect you. You'll end up like his unfortunate girlfriend." Hotoka spat.

"Don't count on it." Kagome said through gritted teeth. " You're wasting your time asshole. I'll only speak with Inuyasha."

Hotoka faught the urge to reach across the table and kill her himself. _No...It can wait._

--------

" NO! I don't want him talking to her!" Inuyasha shouted back to Cheif Nikinu. Nikinu sighed. " Agent Hotoka is fully capable of interogating Ms. Higurashi on this case. Just because you and him exchanged a few nasty words-"

"A FEW NASTY WORDS?! The idiot almost got me and my men killed!" Inuyasha shouted. "That idiot almost got me and my team killed last year! What dumbass speaks on radio silence! RADIO SILENCE! If it wouldn't have been for Nobunaga, you'd probably have some rookie in here, taking crap from you!"

"Unfortunately, it hasn't happened yet, has it?! You're still here, and despite your recklessness, I still allow you to do field duty!" Nikinu shouted back.

Nobunaga whistled. Low blow from both ends. He knew Inuyasha was ready to fight now. And he dammit he would have, if a certain someone wouldn't have come bursting in. Kagome stood there tussled hair and a pissed off frown, with Agent Hotoka's death grip on her arm, trying to force her out of the office.

"Let her go Hotoka." Inuyasha growled, not bothering to make eye contact. He was too busy trying not kills his boss. Hotoka shook his head, tightning his grip on the girl. "This bitch should be thrown in jail! Not only did she refused to divulge any formation, but she threw a chair at me! Look captain!" he wined, pointing to his head, where a huge lump was forming.

"RELEASE HER!" Inuyasha shouted again. When Hotoka began to protest, Inuyasha was in his face with lightning speed, choking the life out of Hotoka. "Shit!" Nobunage jumped to action, pulling his partner off.

Nikinu helped, prying Inuyasha off. Hotoka fell to the floor, gasping for breath. "THAT'S IT!" Nikinu hollered through ragged breaths. "You're out of here. Two months suspension, and you're officially OFF THIS CASE MAMURA!"

"What?! Cheif!..." Nobunaga spoke out first. Kagome's worried expression shot to Inuyasha, who was surprisingly, not surprised. Grabbing his jacket, he calmly walked out of Cheif Nikinu's office, not bothering to look back.

Kagome watched him go. Immediately feeling angry for him, she turned to Chief Nikinu. "Well...it seems like you're going to have a hell of a time cracking this case wide open because I'm only talking to Inuyasha."

"Refusal to cooperate, automatically puts you and your family in danger. You signed an agreement." Nikinu said solemly. " And that's protection you will definately need."

"All the protection I had, and needed just walked out the door. He's single handedly protected me from any threats Naraku's brought upon me. Not Tokyo police, Inuyasha. The only time I've seen the likes of you people is after the danger is over!" Kagome retorted, putting her hands on her hips.

Nobunaga raised a shoulder. "She does have a point Chief. Inuyasha has successfully protected Kagome. I mean, even the safe house had a bomb in it. And he took out 12 of Naraku's men last week alone." 

"I know he's a gifted young man, but his temper is going to get the best of him. I'm doing this for his own good. Two months will do him some good." Nikinu told them, hoping he wouldn't regret his decision.

"In two months, I could be dead." Kagome shot back. "Well I suggest you cooperate with Hotoka, because he's your new bodygaurd." Nikinu told her firmly. Kagome growled. A trait she picked up from Inuyasha. "The hell he is!"

She stormed out of the building, extremely, angry, scared, and worried about her family.

----------------**Nihon Sekijujisha Iryo Center--------------------------------------**

Miroku waved goodbye to the cute check-in nurse at the front desk. He started for his car, with a eery feeling over his shoulder. He'd had it with him ever since he helped Kagome fight off Naraku's goons. Every night, he wondered how she was doing and if Inuyasha was keeping his promise.

As he approached his car, his suspicions had been confirmed when he saw a cigarette light up from the corner of his eyes. One more stood behind him, his shadow off to the side. Not hesitating, Miroku swung a punch to the guy hovering over his shoulder, drop kicking the one charging at him. Thinking fast, he pulled out his gun. "STAY DOWN." He warned, cocking it.

Miroku pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Hey man.....um...I've got a problem."

* * *

Unsure of what to do, Kagome headed to the only place she felt remotely safe in. "Home..." she whispered. Dressed in extremely low key attire, she felt she needed to be etrxa careful now that niether the police nor Inuyasha was protecting her. What could she do now? Just wait for death to snatch her up?

'_I wonder what he's doing....if it hadn't been for me....'_ She thought, guilt over coming her. The vibration of her phone grabbed her attention. " Souta? What's going on?.....I'm on my way."

Smoke was off in the distance. Kagome frowned, seeing the direction the smoke was coming off in a sprint, she saw the smoke become darker and darker. "NO!" She cried, runinng up the steps to the shrine.

Souta, Grandpa, and her mother watched, absolutely horrified at what theirr eyes were seeing. Generations of families lived through this shrine, and now they had to watch as it was ablazed in flames. Grandpa was streaming in tears of pain as he watched the family shrine begin to darken and wither. Souta ran back and forth from the well, attempting to put out the fire.

"NO!!!" Her mother shouted, attempting to run towards the house. Kagome grabbed her wailing mother, who could barely stand, but was determined to save their heritage. "No mom! Don't! It's okay!" Kagome stuggled, holding her back. Atsuko just fell to her knees, in hopelessness.

"WHY?!! Who would be this cruel?!!" her mother cried into her daughter's shoulders. Of all the answers, Kagome just held her mother like a wounded animal. "I don't know ma ma. I don't know." she whisped.

And then it started to rain.

-------------------**9:37 pm..**-------------

Kagome stood in his doorway, drenched with her family behind her. "Inuyasha, I...Please..." She begged him. It was all she could think to say. If he couldn't save them, she feared nothing would.

Inuyasha backed out of the entry way so that Kagome and her family could enter. No one said much of anything at first. After getting the guest bed out and preparing the other sofa, Inuyasha told Kagaome's mom where they could all shower and settle in.

Pulling her out to the balcony, Inuyasha asked, "What the hell is going on? You know I'm off the case." Kagome glanced back at her family, seeing them try to put back their lives. Turning back to Inuyasha she sighed. " After you left, they made Hotoka my bodygaurd."

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha roared. It would be just like Nikinu's naive ass to put the world's WORST cop in charge of protecting Kagome. He was very shady, and Inuyasha didn't trust him as far as he could throw him.

"I refused to tell him anything. Nikinu said it forfeited my family's protection. I should have told them. I was so stupid." Kagome admitted to him. She knew Inuyasha didn't trust Hotoka, and if he didn't, she sure as hell wouldn't.

"Why didn't you?" He asked, but he had a good idea why. "Because I don't trust Hotoka. I mean...he...I don't know. They sent my family back to Tokyo, and my brother called, asking what was going on. When I returned to the shrine...it was blazing in flames being burned to the ground...I can't believe they burned my father's house." Kagome began to cry.

"It's going to be alright. " Inuyasha soothed, pulling her into a hug. Did she really believe in him that much? That he could protect her, even if he was out numbered, and no longer a cop. _Not even Kikyou believed in me this much._

" I don't even know who to blame! Naraku or the police!" She sobbed into his neck.

'_Miroku, now this.'_ Inuyasha's mind was made up. He was determined to see Naraku burn in hell. Even if it meant joining him. "Kagome, what didn't you tell the police? What have you been holding back?" he asked.

Kagome pulled herself together, wiping away her tears. " Hiten wasn't dead when I came to help him." she whispered, watching Inuyasha's expression darken. 

---------------- EOC

**a/n: another cliffhanger. but what a chapter eh? we're finally cracking this story wide open!! stick around! review, and thanks again!!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:long time huh?

Chapter 6

"What do you mean, he wasn't dead?" Inuyasha said slowly.

Glancing at her family, who was settling in for the night, he guided her to his bedroom. It was actually very stylish and neat. Something completely different from his personality.

"My ex." He offered as a bit of an explanation to her curious expression. He closed the door, locking it.

"The less your family knows the better. Now sit." He commanded. Inuyasha decided to let her wait till she was comfortable enough to speak. Seeing her this shook up gave him the edge to want Naraku in a body bag like no other.

Kagome sat on the bed, taking deep breaths. She didn't want to talk about this anymore. She didn't want her family to suffer. But Inuyasha was her only redemption and he needed to know everything in order to save her.

"He was still alive. I saw him kill his brother Miten, and Then Kouga shot him." She started out. "They were saying that Miten was the mole and that Hiten had to fix the problem. Hiten cried as he shot his brother. Kouga instructed a few other men to get him to Pier Fourteen."

"I ran to Hiten, and he begged me not to save his life. Instead he gave me a key, with a plot/row number. That's when Kouga spotted me, and I ran." Kagome finished, her fingers trembling.

Inuyasha just stared in astonishment at how much she didn't tell the police. "Where's the key?" He asked, wondering what its purpose would be.

"At the house, in the well. I….I didn't know what else to do with it." Kagome whispered.

Glancing down at her appearance, she silently, she slowly got up. Without looking at him, she asked, "May I use your shower?"

Inuyasha gave a slight nod, but Kagome was already headed toward it. He let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding until the door closed.

Sitting on his bed, he held his head in his hands. Kagome, her family, and that earlier call from Miroku confirmed it. He couldn't handle this alone. He needed help. His partner was already feeding him classified information since he was off the case. But all of them couldn't stay here.

Taking out his cell, he dialed Miroku's number. "Hey, meet me over my house and bring a bag." And hung up.

Fifteen minutes later, Kagome emerged, wearing one of his shirts, and nothing else.

She walked over to Inuyasha, who still had his head down in deep thought. Without thinking, Kagome made one of the boldest moves of her life. She lifted up one knee and sat in his lap, straddling him with her other.

Inuyasha immediately lifted his head, preparing to object, but he fell short after looking in her eyes.

Kagome just stared back at him, her breathing calm, a bit heavy. She reached up, running her hands through his silk silver mane. Putting a hand on each side of his jaw she gently guided his lips to hers.

The kiss was slow and sweet. No lusting after one another, but a kindle of something that was meant to be savored. Like a fine wine.

Inuyasha took full advantage of her being in his arms, as his hands slid up her shirt. There was an urge there unlike anything he'd ever experienced. He laid back, rolling into a position of dominance.

Kagome felt a moan escape her lips as Inuyasha thrust his tongue in her mouth. In a million years, she'd never been kissed like this and it wasn't likely to happen again.

Even through all the pain and fear of death, she'd realized that Inuyasha had unselfishly saved her life, and the lives of her family. She'd never known someone to care so much and she didn't want it to end.

Kissing Kagome became like a drug. The more Inuyasha kissed her, the more he wanted to kiss her. His body had already taken over his judgment as he spread her legs apart with his knee.

Kagome's mind went blank as she felt a huge bulge nudge the inner part of her thigh, dangerously close to her center.

They were on fire. The touch became more urgent, frenzied. Inuyasha's mind ran wild. _Damn, not even Kikyou..._ His movements came to a complete stop. Pushing himself off Kagome and away from the bed, he cursed under his breath.

Anger, rage seeped through the silence. _FUCK! What the hell was I thinking? This shit cannot be happening all over again!'_

So much adrenaline rushed through Inuyasha like a fucking tidal wave. He punched the wall, putting a whole through it.

He heard Kagome's soft footsteps. She gently touched his shoulder and he ripped away from it like she was poison. "DONT. TOUCH. ME." he growled.

Putting some much needed distance between them, Inuyasha walked toward the fire escape outside his bedroom window.

Kagome slid to the floor, silently crying. Had she just mentally agreed to pay Inuyasha with her body? "Oh god..." _What's happening to me?..._

Ten minutes later, Inuyasha came back to his bedroom. "Go to sleep, we leave in a few hours." he said in the coldest, most uncaring voice she had ever heard.

Kagome nodded and left his room without so much as a glance.

Inuyasha took out his phone and called Miroku. "Change of plans. Meet me on Nansuto Street. Three hours."

"Well, we need a plan." Miroku said. Him, Inuyasha, and Kagome had met in secret two hours laters in an abandonned shack in lower east Tokyo.

"Where can we go? I mean we can't stay in Inuyasha's apartment." Kagome told them. _Not after last night._ Her brain finished.

"Who can I get to hide five people? One yeah, two maybe, but five? It's damn near impossible. I'd have to..." Inuyasha stopped objecting mid-sentence.

"What is it?" Kagome asked becoming nervous. Inuyasha took out his cell phone. "I've got a call to make." Was all he said to her and went into another room.

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed, looking up to heaven. "What do we do now Miroku?" she asked. Miroku sighed. People were always looking to him for answers that not even he had most of the time. "We pray." was his only reply.

Right now, praying didn't seem like such a far fetched idea. "Why not? We've tried every thing but that." Kagome shrugged. She and Miroku got to their knees and held hands.

Miroku began to pray. "For whatever we've done, please forgive our offenses against you. We are not perfect, but our hearts are pure. We are now bearing the weight of 1000 sins and cannot find cause as to why. Protect us from the jaws of death, and the evil of man. Show us the way, because the path we're on now is more treacherous than any mere mortal can bear. And if you can't show us the way..."

"... then forgive us for being lost," Inuyasha finished the prayer from the corner of the room where he'd been listening the whole time. Miroku looked up with a small smile. "Amen, brother." " Amen." Inuyasha smiled back.

"Amen." Kagome whispered. She blinked back the tears from her eyes, hoping that God heard their prayers. '_We're going to need it.' _She thought to herself.

=LOWER EAST TOKYO=

"No! Inuyasha this can't be done!" A stern voice called.

Kagome sat listening with her family from the doorway out of sight. Inuyasha had brought them to what seemed to be a warehouse, windows painted all black, no address on the residency. There wasn't even a street name.

Whoever the woman was, she was untrusting and extremely secretive for Inuyasha not to even allow them in the building.

"Sango, I need this favor! Hell, I can't keep them all alive." Inuyasha stressed running his hands through his hair.

"I feel your pain, and I appreciate this woman's struggle, but I'm not a shelter. And I'm sure as hell not saving the likes of _him_!" She pointed toward Miroku's direction. "My brother's killer!"

Miroku just sighed, his tempter flaring. "NO ONE KILLED YOUR BROTHER BUT YOU! You chose to live a life of evil, serving that asshole and you paid the price! All I did was love you and try to save him!"

Miroku stormed out of her sight, leaving Inuyasha with a distraught looking Sango.

"You know he's right Sango. Kohaku couldn't be saved and he was only looking out for you. The doctors would have taken him off of life support if Miroku hadn't agreed to perform the surgery."

Sango couldn't conceal her tears. She cried silently, wanting to nothing more than to see her brother again.

"Inuyasha, I couldn't even protect my own family, how do you expect me to protect hers?" Sango told him dejectedly.

With a snort, Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Sango, you're the best human exterminator I know! You've been successfully taking out Naraku's men for the past two years. The Tokyo police have never seen such a high body count for Naraku's men. And although we'll never admit it, we need you."

"I can't. I won't risk this organization. Naraku has been trying to breach this place for the past six months. He wants blood, and lately he's been taking out more of my men."

_Shit_! Inuyasha thought. Sango needs protection? What the hell was going on? Was anyone safe? "I need-''

At that moment, Kagome burst through the doors, her expression frantic, her eyes pleading with Sango's.

"Look I don't know you, and I know you don't trust me and this is a burden that I wouldn't ask you to bare, but please! My mom is an excellent cook, and my brother knows a lot about technology and my grandpa won't be in the way." She cried.

Sango watched the young woman who appeared to be restless, and overcome with grief. She understood the pain Naraku could cause just by being labeled as a target.

"I can't protect all of you." Sango told her quietly. Kagome looked to Inuyasha, and Sango caught a glimpse of emotion in his eyes. _That's new..._

"I don't need it! I won't stay. But my family...if you could just take them!" Kagome begged with her voice horse from sobbing.

Sango looked at the family that stood behind her and sighed. "Come on." Glancing at Miroku, who had been in the corner the whole time, she told him, "All of you."

After being showed to their room, Kagome's family settled in for bed. Letting her mom rest, Kagome tucked in her younger brother, who looked tired and scared. _Same here bro._

"Kagome, what if we don't make it? What if one of us dies?" Souta asked. Kagome put on her best assuring smile. "Souta, no one else is going to die."

"You don't know that for sure. I heard Sango and Inuyasha say that we wouldn't be safe here for long. Are you leaving us again?"

"I have to do what's asked of me. To keep you, mommy, and grandpa safe, it's going to take me being away for a while. But Sango has promised me that you'll be in the best of care." Kagome told him quietly.

"But you won't. Naraku is looking for you." He objected, crossing his arms. "Inuyasha will keep me safe Souta. He has so far right? So there's nothing for you to worry about. Trust me."

Souta was quiet for a moment, taking in all the information that Kagome was telling him. She didn't know if he really believed her. She didn't wasn't sure she believed it either.

"No one loves you like I do." Souta told her quietly. Kagome gave her brother a big hug. "I doubt anyone ever will. Now go to sleep." She whispered.

Inuyasha watched the private moment from the hallway. Kagome had literally put her life in his hands. How could he let her down? _I can't let Naraku win this time. _

There was only one thing to do now. Find the key, and know its value. Naraku was first and foremost a business man. Something told him that this key could be very valuable if he played his cards right.

When Kagome emerged from the room, Inuyasha threw her a jacket. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"We're going on a suicide mission." Was all he said, and headed to the car garage, expecting Kagome to follow.

Naraku stood, watching the busy Tokyo streets. "Its been three days since the attack on the safe house. I want answers." He said sipping his brandy.

"We'll find her sir. I'm sure she's bound to resurface." Kouga explained.

"She has something that belongs to me, and I want it back Kouga. I'll give you three days." Naraku told him.

Kouga groaned. There was no way he would be able to find her in three days. Not if the underground had them.

With a sigh, he said the only thing he could say. "Yes sir."

Naraku glanced at him after a moment. His voice grew irritated with impatience. "You're still here?"

Kouga immediately took off out the door.

Driving through the city seemed weird now. Her senses were more aware, her eyes open. She and Inuyasha rode in complete silence. An awkward silence.

She supposed she owed him some explanation for her actions earlier. Clearing her throat, she said, "Inuyasha…?"

"What?" He answered, his eyes completely focused on the road. "About last night."

" What about it?" he asked bluntly again. This wasn't a conversation he wanted to have right now. Leave it to Kagome to have bad timing.

"Last night I had a lapse in judgment." She tried to explain, twiddling her fingers. "A lapse in judgment…is that what you're calling it?" Inuyasha asked with a raised brow.

"I just wanted to feel safe and you….what I meant was…" she couldn't find the words. Inuyasha scoffed. "I never figured you the type of woman to repay someone with sexual favors."

"I'm not!" Kagome objected, clearly offended at what he was implying. "That's what it seemed like. A simple thank you would have sufficed."

"No. I was scared, and lonely and I just wanted to feel something…." Kagome started out, but couldn't finish. "Something real?" Inuyasha offered, his tone a bit softer than before.

Kagome breathed a little easier and nodded. "Yes. And when you kissed me back I-"

"Look, you apologized, and I forgive you. There's no need to analyze every damn moment in between can't you just let it go?" Inuyasha growled, clearly frustrated at the subject.

"No, I can't. Not when it deserves an explanation." Kagome admitted. She knew Inuyasha had felt the same spark she had. Both their minds and emotions were headed in the same direction. That kiss wasn't just a kiss and she knew that he was fully aware of that.

"Well I hope you enjoy disappointment." Inuyasha mumbled, ignoring her the rest of the ride.

They pulled into the driveway of the now burnt down Higurashi estate. The shrine had the appeal of a haunted house, and all the beauty of a graveyard.

Kagome had never been so hurt to see her home in that way. Inuyasha grabbed her arm. "Where's the well?" he asked.

Kagome pointed to the rickety shed at the far end of the house. Inuyasha held onto her arm, practically sprinting to the shed.

The well sat in the middle of the shed, seemingly untouched by the fire. Inuyasha found a latter and headed down.

"How can you see?" Kagome asked. In his rush to find the key, he completely forgot about light. Kagome could tell for someone so smart, he'd just had a very, very dumb moment.

Scratching his head, Inuyasha put one arm on the rim of the well, looking out for some type of light.

Kagome took out her cell phone, which surprisingly had a cell of power left, and handed it to him. "It's better than nothing." She shrugged. He took the phone, saluting her with it before heading down.

After a moment, Inuyasha resurfaced handing her the phone. He also had something in his other-the key. Wiping away the access mud, Inuyasha and Kagome were able to read the name loud and clear.

"Who's 'Onigumo\'?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha's blood ran cold. _Of course this would be the key-to a fucking tomb. Naraku has a sick mindset._

"Come on. We're leaving." Inuyasha told her, already on his phone, two steps ahead.

"Where are we going?" She asked, jogging to match his long strides. He glanced over his shoulder. "Necropolis."

AN: Dunn Dunn Dunn…Well…Three days huh? What's Necropolis? Things seem to be heating up between Inuyasha and Kagome. Till next chapter! See you soon.


End file.
